ultimate_xmen_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Anole
Biography Early Life Victor Borkowski was born and raised in Fairbury, Illinois and belonged to a loving family. He lived a normal life, and was even accepted into the community when his mutation began to manifest at the age of thirteen. However when the Anti-Mutant sentiment began to spread, Magneto who had been following the Anti-Mutant protests, arrived at Victor's home and told his family of Professor X's Institute where Victor could be safe. Fearing for their sons safety, Victor's parents agreed to let Magneto take him to the Xavier's school where he could learn how to use and control his powers. Powers and Abilities Reptilian-Like Physiology: '''Anole's mutation affords him physiology similar to that of a reptile. * '''Scaly Skin * Enhanced Agility: Anole's natural agility, balance, and coordination are enhanced to increased levels, allowing him to perform feats that those of normal agility would find incredibly hard to do. * Enhanced Speed: Capable of moving and running slightly faster than a normal human, but he is not on par with powered speedsters. * Enhanced Reflexes: He has the reaction time that is roughly half of that of normal baseline human's. * Enhanced Strength: Anole possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift weights to, as of yet, unmeasured levels. But we have some examples of this strength: 1) during his first journey in Limbo his strength was enough to scramble a magical force field that was imprisoning him and his friends; 2) during a fight against a Sentinel, Anole's strength was enough to break the metal armor plate of his adversary. However this power is present only in his right arm, and only appeared after regrowing his limb. The rest of his body remains in general human strength. Beast affirmed that any new limb that will regrow on Anole, it will be gifted with super strength exactly as in his right arm. * Enhanced Stamina: Anole's muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an average human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue impairs him. * Long, Elastic, Sticky, Prehensile, Forked Tongue: Anole has an incredibly long tongue (apparently longer than his own body length) which he is capable of rapidly and abruptly extending out of the mouth. The tongue has a sticky tip on the end, which serves to catch anything that he would otherwise never be able to reach. * Wallcrawling: Similar to Spider-Man, Anole can climb vertically up walls and hang from ceilings from pads on his hands and feet. * Camouflage: Anole possesses superhuman ability to alter his skin color and appearance enabling him to copy the pattern of any surface he stands against. * Razor Sharp Spikes & Claws: As part of his physical mutation, Anole has spikes that appear on his scalp. His regrown arm also has razor sharp claws allowing for greater battle prowess * Reptilian Regenerative properties: Anole has a regenerative ability that can grow replacement limbs, though the full extent of this power remains unclear. After having his right arm amputated, Anole grew a larger scalier arm in its place. Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Students